


Drink Up

by Go_get_Jakes_gun



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Bottom Loki (Marvel), Breastfeeding, Established Relationship, Intersex Jotunn (Marvel), Intersex Loki (Marvel), Lactating Thor, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Loki being a little shit, M/M, Male Lactation, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, They're Loki's breast friends, Thor gets breasts, Top Thor (Marvel), Vaginal Sex, cock-ring, curse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:46:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29725065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Go_get_Jakes_gun/pseuds/Go_get_Jakes_gun
Summary: On a quest from their father, Loki and Thor encounter a witch who curses Thor for a stupid comment he made. Sex ensues.
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 65





	Drink Up

“Well why did you have to call her a cow?” Loki snapped, tiredly, as he and Thor checked into an inn for the night. 

They’d been on a quest in the west of Asgard, a witch had been unlawfully killing animals that did not belong to her, and just otherwise wreaking havoc. Their father had sent them to deal with it, as it was ‘their job as princes of the realm to protect Asgard’s citizens’ and- wait, no. No, that wasn’t completely true. Their father had sent **_Loki_** to deal with it, as he was the diplomatic one, **_and_** because the crimes involved magic, at which Loki was adept. It had been **_Frigga_** , the cold-blooded traitor, who had fretted at the prospect of her youngest being sent off to deal with a murderous witch, and so she’d demanded that Thor accompany him. Foolish mother. Thor put him **_more_** at risk than anything else.

“She called me proud and arrogant.”

“ _And you proved her right!_ ” Loki shot right back before Thor had a chance to get any of his bullshit across. “And now look at you! You know, I really ought to just leave you like this! You’d deserve it!”

“ _Loki_!” Thor whined.

“And then you’d have to ask mother for help with it! And then you’d have to tell her just _how_ you got cursed!” Loki continued, pacing the small, red room, cross. His brother just upset him sometimes. There. He said it. After pacing around the room for a half an hour, he stopped agitating Thor, sighed, and turned to his brother. “Well then now, show me what she’s done to you then. What is it? I doubt it’s incurable diarrhoea, or you’d have left to use the toilet by now.”

Thor blushed. “I don’t know… it’ll probably go away on its own.”

That piqued Loki’s interest. “Well come on then now… now you’ve _got_ to tell me.” He plopped down on the bed next to Thor. “Come now, brother, what is it? She didn’t rob you of your dick, did she?” Loki gasped as Thor’s blush deepened. “Oh, she **_did_**!”

“No, brother.” Thor sighed, removing his sweaty, partially-blood-caked (he’d removed the witch’s head with Mjolnir) shirt. 

Loki stared at his brother’s chest and frowned. “I do not see anything wrong with it. She has not maimed you… is it something internal?” Loki looked up at Thor, heartbroken. “Has she cursed you with cancer?”

“Nay, fool! Look at my nipples!”

Loki frowned, but complied. Huh… Thor’s pecs looked a little fuller than usual. His nipples looked different too. Where Loki was used to seeing what could only be described as pebbles, now they seemed longer… sort of like the thick stems of a stubby plant. Yeah, that was the best example he could think of. Obviously they were not green, but otherwise yeah that image was a pretty good likeness.

“She… gave you breasts?” Loki frowned, squinting a little. He was not usually so slow on such things, but to be fair this was a pretty confusing situation for anyone involved, and even just for anyone who would eventually likely hear of it.

“Aye.” A beat passed.

“Can I touch them?”

Thor’s head snapped up. “ _No_!”

“ _Please_?” Loki begged. “I’ve let you touch my cunt- I’ve let you be in it too!”

“That is different!”

“How so?” Thor better not be implying that it was because he thought Loki was more womanly than him. He better not. Loki would not **_hesitate_** to tell the Lady Sif, much as he loathed her, about any such atrocities that may wind up leaving Thor’s mouth this very night.

“Your cunt is natural, these are a curse!” Thor gestured to his puffy pecs.

“Surely you don’t believe that!”

“Loki- a witch **_literally_** cursed me! You were there!”

“It’s less of a curse, more of a blessing in disguise!”

“ ** _Loki_**.”

“ ** _Please_**? I’ll suck you off after!” Loki looked at Thor imploringly. He knew that Thor couldn’t resist it when Loki begged. Especially if he were on his knees, naked.

“Fine!” It was Thor’s turn to snap. “Fine.” He repeated, softer. 

“Thank you!” Loki leant forwards, crawling a little onto Thor’s lap for positioning purposes, and took his brother’s engorged pecs into his hands. The flesh wasn’t as hard as usual, it was softer, fatter. Loki squeezed experimentally and felt the layers of tissue beneath his fingertips contract. It was a tight contraction, but the displacement was still greater than it would have been with Thor’s normal chest, which was so hard you could play table tennis off of. Loki would know, Thor’d once lost a bet allowing Loki to do exactly that. “Wow.” Loki breathed, enjoying the feeling of his brother, squirming.

Loki’s hands wandered all over Thor’s chest. He took one of Thor’s nipples in-between two of his fingers and tweaked it.

**_Milk_** came out. Loki felt Thor stiffen against him, but Loki acted quick, knowing that his brother was embarrassed. Loki might be a cruel, sadistic bastard at times, but now was not one of those times. No, now he was simply a manipulative shit who wanted to exploit this rare opportunity to play with his brother’s modified body, and Thor be damned, Loki was going to get his fill of this milk!

“This is so **_sexy_**.” Loki purred, leaning into Thor and brushing a hand over his chest.

“It’s **_embarrassing_**.”

“Embarrassingly hot!” Loki mouthed at Thor’s neck, before kissing a trail down Thor’s chest to his teats. Loki pulled one (the left one) of the hard, stubby nipples into his mouth and sucked. At first the suction was soft-ish, but once the nipple was fully in, Loki’s tongue settled under it, he sucked in so hard he could feel the very back of his tongue draw up in a fashion that made him feel like he was choking. The milk came in. It was thin, slightly creamy, but sweet. Like Thor. The sweet part, not the thin bit. Thor gasped and Loki felt Thor’s hands on his head, in his hair, pulling him in tighter, as though it were possible. Loki’s nose was smudged up against Thor’s chest, and he could barely breathe, but he was focused on sucking his brother _dry_.

He locked one arm around Thor’s back to help keep himself upright, and used his free hand to knead Thor’s other pec.

“ _Loki_!” Thor panted, breathless, spurring Loki on. 

Loki was sitting in his brother’s lap at this point. It gave him the best leverage in terms of seating positions. Loki drew back. He leaned up and kissed Thor on the mouth, pushing some of Thor’s milk into Thor’s own mouth. Thor sucked it off the tip of Loki’s tongue, his stubble scraping Loki’s cheek. “You like that?”

“Yes.” Thor breathed. It felt like heaven on earth to feel that suction sensation of liquid leaving his breast and being sucked into Loki’s mouth through Thor’s nipple. To have that pressure of fulness on his chest be alleviated just the tiniest bit as Loki fed off of him. To have his currently _highly sensitive_ pecs played with. It had made Thor **_had_**.

“I can tell.” Loki rocked back and forth over Thor’s lap, over his erection which had developed as a result of the sensation of Loki sucking on his rather sensitive nipples.

Loki leaned up so Thor could divest himself of his pants, as Loki himself moved to remove his shirt. He stood up to take off his own bottoms, his crotch at face-level with Thor. Thor licked a stripe up from the bottom of Loki’s dick to the tip of it. He then placed a kiss at Loki’s cunt and licked over his clit as he opened him up on his fingers. He took Loki’s clit in his mouth and sucked on it similarly to how Loki’d been sucking on his nipples. He felt Loki’s hands in his hair, tugging him off, and allowed his brother some reprieve.

Loki squatted back down on Thor’s lap, fingers finding his cunt to open himself up a bit more for Thor’s large (comparatively) dick, as he took Thor’s right nipple into his mouth. Thor moaned. “Oh, oh yeah, oh.” As Loki slurped up his milk, relieving some of the pressure felt by his right pectoral.

Loki was incredibly turned on by Thor’s milk. Either this had been a long-buried kink of his, or the witch had added some sort of aphrodisiac to Thor’s breast milk ( _mmm_ , that word alone was hot to think about!), but whatever the case, both his cock and cunt were currently dripping liquids down onto Thor’s flesh. 

Loki leaned back a little, took Thor’s cock in his grip, and pushed it into his cunt, grimacing a little at the stretch. It had been weeks since they’d last had sex, what with tracking the witch and figuring out how to take her down and all.

Loki went back to sucking on Thor’s new tits as his brother grunted, adjusted himself so he was laying back comfortably on the headboard ( ** _lounging_** , the nerve!) and started lazily thrusting himself into Loki, who leaned back against Thor so he was basically draped over him. The feeling was deeply pleasurable. One end of Loki was sucking his nipples, drawing out milk from his chest, draining him, making him empty; the other end of Loki was sucking his dick, _tempting_ milk from it, coming close to draining him, which would make him empty.

It was erotic. Sucking on Thor’s tits while being fucked by him at the same time. 

Loki drew back a little and licked around Thor’s areola, giving the area a kiss before going back to sucking on the nipple (he’d switched back over to the left). Thor thanked him with a few well placed thrusts. “Oh, yeah. C’mon Loki, suck on my teats, fill yourself with my cream.”

Loki rolled his eyes at Thor’s words, but sucked harder anyways, left hand playing with Thor’s right areola. Thor had taken to gyrating his hips in long, slow circles. “Thor! Stop being such a tease!”

“I’m sorry, brother, but with my current state if I were to fuck you I’d come right away! My nipples are very sensitive!” Loki flicked his fingers and Thor felt something cool, hard, and tight around the base of his cock. “It’s a cock-ring. Now fuck me like you do your tavern-wenches.”

“That’s a bit rude.”

“You realise I’m rude **_now_**?” Loki asked, dryly. Thor rolled his eyes and flipped them so that Loki was on his back, head on a pillow as Thor rutted into him with wild abandon. Loki panted, vaginal muscles clenching around Thor in arousal as he moved. Thor picked up Loki’s buttocks and pushed his legs in a bit so that Thor was laying flush on top of Loki, as deep in as he could get. Loki took the opportunity to latch onto Thor’s right nipple, sucking on it tenderly and hungrily (that was new), mewling and grinding up to meet Thor’s thrusts.

Thor must have sense Loki’s newfound motive for breastfeeding, because he moaned in ecstasy and drove deep into Loki, panting in his ear, his sweaty chest sticking to Loki’s own sweaty skin. He moved his hand up to the tip of Loki’s mound, where his balls met the rest of his genitals (his male genitalia was just _slightly_ higher than the standard male’s and his female genitalia was just _slightly_ lower than the standard female’s) and put his thumb on Loki’s clit before moving it around in randomised circular patterns.

“I’m so close!” Loki wailed, but Thor just grabbed his head with his free hand and forced him right back onto his tit. 

“Keep sucking! Urgh, yeah, that’s it bab-baby!” Thor stuttered as his hips began to falter. He was so close, but he’d be unable to cum with the cock-ring on. “Loki, take my cock-ring off.” Thor commanded. As soon as the metal feeling disappeared, Thor turned them over one last time. This time so that he lay flat on his back while Loki laid on top of him. “Bounce for me.”

Loki did just that, milk guzzling out of the corners of his mouth as his head tipped back in ecstasy,Thor placing his middle finger under Loki’s clit as he rocked down on Thor’s cock. Once Loki came, Thor grabbed his hips and thrust into his clenching channel deep and hard for a few minutes before cumming deep inside. He jerked Loki off as his brother went back in for another tasting of Thor’s milk.

Later, when they had managed to clean up (after another three rounds, one of which had taken place in the shower), Thor’s breasts had dried up and returned to a relative normal.

“You know, I will miss them.” Loki said mournfully, rubbing his brother’s still sensitive chest.

“Aye. They were fun while they lasted.” Thor agreed.

“So you would do it again?” Loki asked, eagerly, puppy-eyed.

He received a pillow to the face as an answer.

End.

**Author's Note:**

> So... there's literally no excuse for this 😂 Like none, I told myself no, but I wrote it anyways. Just a weird thought I had back on Wednesday, where someone would top someone else, but the top would be lactating... lmao I need help 😂
> 
> Also, just thought I ought to add, because I don't think I have before: I know that the penis is just a developed clitoris, but I still always give Loki two fully-formed pieces of genitalia because (big gulp of air bc I know you'll all judge me) I attribute his genitalia to his shape-and-gender-shifting ways, I see it as a way of making him DIFFERENT (aside from just his 'different' personality, lmao) and for some reason I just attribute it to him. IDK why, I think it's in part my obsession with making it so that gods are inimitable by humans and largely distinct from us in any way, shape or form (I mean, if they were just like us, why would anybody at any point in history have worshiped them?)
> 
> IDK, I know it's weird, but it's just something I associate with LOKI's divinity specifically. Like, in non-god stories I don't give him both pairs, even in a/b/o (vag yes, clit no). It's just how I see him when he's a god.


End file.
